Asthenia
by Angel of Airwaves
Summary: Mark is just trying to survive and escape the zombie nightmare, to see his family again, but when one hunter finds him that seems strangely familiar, his reason for survival is turned completely upside down. Rated M for language and lemons
1. Paranoia

For those of you who have yet to realize it, this is fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC's I also own the descriptions and attacks of the opposite sex of the specials, you'll see what I mean. If you do not like ANY of the following, leave. EXTREAMLY immature humor, romantic scenes, especially between a human and infected, and as much as I hate to write them, sex scenes. Yes there will be one, but later. If you found yourself saying 'Eww' to the thought of human/infected relations, or want to exorcise me for my impure thoughts, please leave. Now, here is Asthenia.

* * *

It was almost night when I reached the hotel. I approached slowly, looking around for any infected. Seeing none I walked to the doors. I looked up; it was maybe 15 stories tall, perfect for signaling the chopper. Then I realized hotel had recently been on fire. I sighed, knowing there would be no survivors in it. I'd been in this apocalypse for two weeks now, and I've had no human contact, if you don't count zombies. Dammit to hell, it's just my luck I visit my dad on the East coast when this infection hit. He got out, I didn't, thank God I'm immune. I'm surprised I haven't been killed yet, but I have my dad to thank for that. He owned a MAC 10, and it's surprisingly easy to find pistols and ammo in an apocalypse.

The screech of a hunter snapped me back to reality. From the tone, I could tell it was a female. I shuddered. I've been hearing the same screech for a week. Breaking into a dead run, I threw the doors open and slam them shut. Switching on the flashlight on my gun, I looked around the lobby. Aside from a few scattered infected, it's empty.

Aiming my MAC 10, I squeezed off a few rounds into the zombies, each falling instantly. Smiling gently, I jogged over to the staircase in the back. Pausing to look up I saw nothing but dead zombies, some looked like they had been chopped open by a fire axe. I started up, but at the 11th floor, the stairwell was caved in. ''Shit!'' I shouted. Looking around I saw the door to this floor was the only way to go. Forcing open the door, I came into a hallway. Yawning, I realized I hadn't slept for 18 hours. Forcing open the nearest door, I saw a burnt mattress but no infected. Breathing a sigh of relief, I steeped inside, shut the door, and laid my red duffel bag on the bed. Looking through it, I was relieved to see none of my molotov's had shattered and the fireworks weren't wet. Checking my ammo, I saw I had maybe 14 clips left. I pulled the knife I had tucked in my waistband and set it next to my gun.

Shuffling to the bathroom, I examined myself in the mirror. My grey T-shirt was stained with blood and slightly ripped from a witch. My short brown hair was matted down with sweat. The scratches on my face from my first jockey were healing well.

Sighing, I turned around and sat on the bed. Then I heard growling.

I can't believe I forgot to look for hunters! Instinctively, I reached for my knife. I barely got my hand around it when, ''Wham!'' A hunter slammed into my back and forced me to the ground. Rolling, I forced him off of my back and stabbed. He was fast, but I cut deep into his arm. Screeching in pain, he slashed… and found his target. His index claw dug deep into my left arm ''Oh, Fuck!'' I shouted. Slamming my knife into his hand, I tried to free the claw, but the damn thing snapped off inside my arm. Slashing with my good hand, I slit the hunter's throat. One final garbled shriek was given before the former human drowned in his own blood. I shuddered, even if they are monsters, they don't deserve to die like that, but at least that was one less trying to kill me. Grabbing a first aid kit, I grabbed onto the claw in my arm, and pulled it out. God it felt like my arm was on fire. Biting down on my shirt to keep from screaming, I poured enough antiseptic on the hole to kill a small animal. Pushing a gauss pad onto it, I taped it down. Then I grabbed a bottle of pills, and took a few. Already the pain was fading. Flopping onto the mattress I shut my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

I woke up to feel something wet on my arm. ''Bandage must have broke,'' I thought. Keeping my eyes closed, I reached over, and felt something furry. Snapping awake, I looked over slowly. My bandage was ripped up the middle and the blood was cleaned away, but what really caught my attention was a female hunter lying on the bed licking the cut. Jumping back, I grabbed the gun in my holster, but something stopped me from drawing it. The hunter meanwhile was startled when I moved and had jumped back. She tilted her head and gave a confused coo, almost as if to ask ''Did I do something wrong?''

''How the Hell did you get in here?'' I said, not expecting an answer

So naturally, she answered. Slowly, she cooed, raised a blood and dirt covered claw and pointed at an open window next to the mattress.'Holy shit, she opened the window and got in!'.

''Can you understand me?''

Another coo. Sighing, I grabbed my duffle bag and gun, and reached for the door, when she started growling. Slowly, I looked at her. She was crouched in pounce position staring at me with her bloody teeth bared. I moved my arm back, and the growling quieted.

'Really?' I thought.

Quickly I reached for the doorknob, but the hunter wouldn't have any of that. She let out an earsplitting screech. This went on for a minute before I relented.

''Ok, ok, Jesus Christ, I'll stay, just stop!'' I shouted. Almost immediately she ceased. Dropping my duffle bag and gun, I walked over to the bed and laid down. She gave an excited squeak, grabbed onto my arm, and curled up. When she let out a content sigh I knew I was safe. Now that she was so close, I had time to really look at her, no not like that, pervert. Most hunters' I saw had ripped their arms to shreds trying to remove the duct tape, but this one's green sweatshirt was fully intact. Along with the dark brown pants, she looked… cute.

Suddenly I wondered what she would look like with no hood. Slowly, I reached up and moved the hood down. She didn't even flinch. Gently she looked up at me. She was maybe a year younger than me, and while most girl hunters I saw were anorexic, her face was soft and full. Her straight, light brown hair went to her shoulders and lightly covered, to my surprise, one of her greenish cat-like eyes. Aside from the grey and dead looking skin, she was surprisingly human looking. And almost familiar.

Suddenly she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. Snapping back to awareness, I realized I had unconsciously started running my hand through her hair. Quietly laughing to myself, I thought about how comical this would look to any survivor came in and saw us cuddling like lovers, even if I WAS doing it out of fear for disembowelment.

'OR, you could be doing it 'cause she's hot and you want to ''relieve'' some of your pressure,' The horny part of my brain said.

'No, you just say that because you haven't seen another female human in weeks,' the rational side snapped back.

This internal debate went on for a while before one thought stopped both.

''Say, you wouldn't happen to have a name, would you?'' I asked.

She tilted her head and gave a confused coo. Sighing, I mumbled out ''It's ok, I don't know what I was…'' Gently, she interrupted my thoughts by bringing a claw to my face. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she tapped her right hoodie pocket. Noticing a bulge, I reached into the pocket and pulled out an old beat-up leather wallet out. Opening it slowly, I saw a driver's license, a few dollars in cash, and a student ID. Grabbing the ID, I read out loud, ''Jennifer 'Jen' Wright, Age: 18, Sex: F, phone: (701)-515-1782, Address: 79462.'' It was accompanied by a picture of Jen smiling cutely. She still looks familiar.

''Well Jen, will you let me go?''

Light snoring.''Jen?'' I looked down. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was rising steadily. I smiled 'Well now I can get out,', but fate had different plans. Jen had a death grip on my arm, and hunters are naturally very strong.

''Goddammit!'' I mumbled. All I can do is sleep, and hope Jen doesn't rip my guts out.

* * *

I was awoken by Jen moaning and squirming against my arm. ''Shh, shh, hey, it's ok, I'm here,'' I whispered soothingly in her ear while gently stroking her hair. This seemed to calm her down. She stopped squirming and the moaning quieted. Slowly, so not to disturb her, I checked my watch.

''Thirty-five minutes, I really need to go,'' I mumbled. Pulling on my arm, Jen still firmly attached. ''God, this hunter won't let go,'' I growled out while trying to free my arm. All it made her do was hold on tighter. I continued pulling until Jen let out a moan, but this one wasn't distressed, it sounded almost…pleasured.''Oh, God, please God no,''. Answering my suspicions, she moaned louder and started rubbing against me.

'Just go to sleep and wait it out,' the rational side commented.

'OR you could…''help'' her out,' the perverted side responded.

The former seemed a lot better then the latter, so I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the dreaming infected grinding her crotch into my leg.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, hope you enjoyed it. Flamers, may the flies of a thousand camels infect your genitals. And on a final note, don't be a dumbass, I don't know whose number that is so don't call it.


	2. Nice to know ya

You really think a guy who can't even buy booze yet owns Valve? I don't own Left 4 Dead. Now that that's out of the way, I have a few things I would like to say. First of all I would like to thank the two people that gave me the positive feedback, that felt good. Secondly, I would like to say the inspiration for this story came from two things. First, it actually started up as a joke a friend of mine and I would tell, second, the writer Xmodius. If you haven't, check out those stories, they are extremly well written. Plus all the sex doesn't hurt. OK, I've wasted enough of your time, the disclamers are all the same, I don't own Left 4 Dead, This story contains explicit violence, language, sexual situations, and extremly inappropriate humor that fourteen year old males laugh at. Now on with chapter 2!

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I walked carelessly through the hotel's halls. The building reeked of decaying flesh and burnt bodies, but my mind wasn't on that. Instead, it was focused on the infected crawling along happily to my left. After about ten minutes of struggling and squirming I managed to free my arm from her grasp, but it jolted Jen awake. Immediately, I bolted for the door, but she leapt right next to me, with this fucking cocky smile on her face, and if she could, I'll bet she would be taunting me. I really had no choice but to let her follow me, I mean, she chose to and I'm not going to shoot her.

So here I was being tailed by a horny infected that just ten minutes ago was rubbing her crotch into my leg while having a wet dream. Slowly, I kept walking, until I heard a screech of a hunter. 'Another Fucking one? It's like the third one in fifteen hours!'' I thought. Slowly, I crouched down, with Jen following my actions slowly. Suddenly, quicker than I thought possible, Jen let out a screech and charged the poor infected that had just appeared.

The thing couldn't even let out a scream as half of his chest, arm, and blood was splattered on a wall, painting it a dark, sickly red. Slowly she returned to me, her claws dripping blood and her eyes wild. Shuddering, I sarcastically mumbled ''Remind me never to get on your bad side,'' Almost as if responding, she nodded ominously.

* * *

The forth floor was a bitch. That's all I can say, really. I don't know what tipped me off to this. Maybe it was a tightening in my chest, or maybe it was the flattened charger by the stairs. Only one thing I knew could do that to that powerful of an infected and fit in the hotel. ''Tank, tank, tank!'' I murmured nervously. Quietly, I rummaged through my duffle bag until I grabbed the cool glass bottle. Flicking on a disposable lighter, I lit the dirty rag dangling from the cocktail. Taking out my gun, I fired a single shot into the air to raise hell. Almost immediately, the ground seemed to shake. Reeling back, I threw the bottle as far as it would go and took off down the stairs. I made it down about two and a half flights of stairs before an explosion rocketed me over the railings and smashed me into the cement below. It hurt, alot. Slowly, reluctently, I got to my feet. Somehow, through an adrenalin rush, I managed to bolt for the emergency exit. I managed to get out too, Jen trailing close behind me, before a second explosion threw me into the air and onto the unforgiving ground. Groaning slightly, I flipped over onto my back and saw the entire hotel in flames, again.

Suddenly, Jen leaped next to me, she had somehow managed to stay up, and gave me a concerned look. Gently shaking her hair out of her eyes, she helped me to my feet. Looking around, I saw a CEDA trailer turned safe room. ''Badass'' I said, jogging over. Quickly, I pushed the door open, stepped inside, and waited for Jen. She deftly leaped inside before getting into a hunter's trademarked crouch position. Grunting a little, I shoved the heavy metal door shut. Gently turning around, I gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly I heard coughing from behind me. Turning quick I saw a female smoker hiding in the corner. Quickly, The thing lunged at my face. Raising my arms just in time, I began to wrestle to fight it off. Grabbing her claws, I began to push them away from my face. Moving her tongue, she began to strangle me. Just as my vision was begining to fade, the smoker coughed, and let out a plume of smoke. Falling to my knees, I inhaled deeply, my head spinning, before looking up. Jen was standing there, her claws covered in the sickly red blood, her eyes were wide and crazy. Looking back at the dead infected, I saw Jen had decimated the thing. The entire back was ripped off. I looked back at Jen. She looked like she was about to cry.

I have no idea why I did what I did, but I did, if that makes any sense. Pulling out one of my water bottles, I poured some water in a bucket. Taking Jen's claws, I slowly rubbed the blood off them. Then, gently, I rubbed her back until she calmed down. She sighed, then smiled at me. As much as I hated to admit it, Jen was proving extremly helpful, and I really didn't mind having her follow me around. Yawning, I realized I was already tired. God, I slept like twenty minutes ago and I'm already ready to sleep. Slowly, I lowered myself down, and closed my eyes. I could feel Jen lay down next to me, but I didn't care, I just wanted sleep.

* * *

Bolting awake, I looked down. the first thing I noticed was the fact I had moved in my sleep and was now on my side, but that thought left pretty much immediately. What caught my attention was the fact I had moved and was cuddling with my hunter. My arm was around her middle, and I was pulling her closer. Pushing away, I gave a yell and jumped back. At this she woke up and stretched cutely before smiling at me. I didn't do anything, right?

''Dammit, what the hell did I do?'' I mumbled worriedly.

'Nothing, but you know what you want to do. It's very simple, you take off her clothes, pull down your pants, Pin her down, and…' An old friend, horny, said.

'Don't pay attention, you wouldn't do that, you're just going insane,' A great friend of mine, common sense, returned.

'Fuck, what my brain is saying makes me REALLY comfortable,' I thought. Shaking my head clear, I stood up and looked for supplies, anything to get my mind off of what I might have done. Looking around the trailer, I found some water, a few energy bars, and a bottle of pills. Looking over at the exit, I saw, sitting on the table was an 870 MCS pump shotgun. Grabbing it, I smiled. Military grade weapons did that to you. Rooting around the trailer, I managed to find three boxes of shells. Pouring them into my bag, I attached a sling onto the gun.

''Man, who would leave this lying around?'' I questioned, before gently opening the door to the safe room and looking around. I was in a residential street. Before I was sure there was no infected, Jen leaped over my head and landed a few feet from me, before looking at me expectantly. ''I guess that means it's clear,'' I thought aloud. Walking ahead, I looked for houses that seemed like they would have supplies in them. Slowly, I walked down the street until a house in particularly good shape caught my attention. The address was also shocking

''79462, isn't that Jen's address?'' I questioned. Suddenly, Jen cooed to get my attention, and when I looked, she nodded. ''Great, she's responding again, and this house looks familiar,'' Something about this house WAS familiar, but I would never have guessed what.

Smashing through the screen door of the house with the butt of my gun, I stepped inside her house. It was nice, two stories, but a little average. Slowly, I stepped into the hallway next to the door. Suddenly, a thought ripped through my head. 'Check Jen's room, maybe find some stuff out about her'. Walking down the nice, clean white hallway, I saw a door that was clearly labeled 'Jen's Room', on closer examination, it also said 'Caution, be careful when entering, as she may be masturbating,' pleasent, but not a warning you'd expect to see on a girl's room. Gently pushing the door open, I noted how average and empty it looked, but I associated it to the fact that she would probably be going to college this year. But there were still a few boxes still half packed. The only thing that I saw unpacked was a picture frame by her bed. Picking it up, I saw Jen at maybe nine or ten playing with…me? ''Oh, no, no way, Jen can't be Jenny, my old best friend, she just can't!'' I said in a distressed tone. Before my parents divorced when I was twelve, I had a friend named Jenny. She was a great person and my best friend. When I left with my mom to go to the east coast, I heard from my dad Jen had cried for days. ''But, that can't be why she's following me… right. She couldn't remember me.. Right?'' I said, while gently fingering the dog tags hanging on my neck. All of a sudden, I remembered that these were givin to me from Jenny when I left. Looking at the name, I saw the first name was scratched off, but the last name was Wright. ''Oh, no,''. Suddenly, Jen let out what sounded like a moan.'' Ma, marrrrrrrr, Marrrrrrrrk,'' She finally managed out, before giving a triumphant smile.

Fuck.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait, my bad, but I promise I'll update sooner next time. Just click that little button down there, say something nice, and I just might update quicker. Anonomys reviews are enabled, but remember, flames, thousand camels, flies, crotch. So until next time, this is Angel of Airwaves, signing off.


	3. Explanation, Information

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I'm back! Recently posted not to long ago, but actually kind of long ago because I procrastinate like a bitch... one reviewer told me to sit my butt down and write the new chapter, but you know what, I ain't a bitch, you a bitch, so I'm gonna write this chapter... *tears*. Also, my computer broke down, and ultimately, it was cheaper to get a new one than get my old one repaired, so thanks to my aunt. There was no way I could have afforded a computer without her help. Next, There is no way in FUCK that in less than a month I acquired Valve and own Left 4 Dead. Lastly, this ,(^^), means flashback. EDIT 2, if you are reading this, it means I got lazy and edited out any mistakes that I found that made it into my story when I should be writing what you all want to read.

* * *

''Fuck,''

I sat down on Jen's bed slowly, shocked at what just happened. My best friend was a zombie, who for all intents and purposes was stalking me. She remembered me, said my name, and had essentially masturbated against my leg.

I still had the dog tags in my hand and remembered when she gave them to me, a few months before I moved.

(^^)

''Jen,'' I said '' are you sure you want me to have your brother's dog tags?'' I was standing on a street, halfway to school, when Jen had approached me, to give me something.

''Of course,'' She returned ''He's back from Afghanistan, he gave them to me, I'm giving 'em to you,'' She smiled as she gave the shiny tags to me, before blushing slightly, and leaning up to kiss my cheek. She came down, and smiled, before taking off towards the school. She looked back at me, before shouting ''Bet you can't catch me!''

''Oh, I'm gonna get you!'' I shouted back, before charging after her.

(^^)

I remember vaguely thinking she kissed me a lot for an eleven year old. In fact, she also hugged me a lot. I chuckled slightly. I was remembering a major incident where Jen somehow managed to break into my room and slept there the night. She woke me up and asked, and I said yes. I didn't see anything wrong with it at the time. I didn't understand why my parents freaked out in the morning. Jen didn't know either, until our parents gave us a VERY detailed and long explanation about everything that could have happened if we were a few years older, and all the dangers of sex. God, Jen and I couldn't look at each other for days. Of course, kids found out she slept in my room; they told me she had a crush on me, and I politely told them where they could go. I chuckled again before remarking, ''Maybe I should have paid more attention to them,''

Jen slowly started to move closer to me, before cooing. Almost as if to say ''Lets get going!''

''Well, no point staying here, might as well go,'' I thought aloud. Jen nodded, and crawled to the doorway. Looking back one last time, I saw a letter on her desk, looking slightly out of place. I decided, what the hell, and grabbed it. Shoving it in my pocket, I jogged out of her room and towards the door. Slowly peeking out the screen, I saw a horde of zombies.

''One can't harm me, but 50,000, well, I'm not superman,'' I griped. ''Maybe I can use the back. Turning, I saw a kitchen and a sliding glass door. As quietly as possible, I opened the door and jogged into the yard. It was small, very small, with a large fence blocking the way. Somehow, I managed to get a running start and vaulted the fence. Jen, being a hunter, was right next to me when I landed. I stifled a yell, my arm still had a hole in it, and bandages don't make landing on it less painful.

Dusting myself off and groaning in pain, I saw I was in a large parking lot with a few CEDA tents. Still it was a close call, If I had a team, my odds might be better. In all honesty, I should be dead right now. Suddenly shots rang out. Much closer than the kind that one could normally hear. It was like God's way of saying ''You don't deserve this Hell, here's a deus ex machina,''. Smiling slightly, I took off towards the shots.

* * *

Panting slightly, I arrived in a parking lot similar to the one I was at before. There were a few lingering infected, but they were taken care of with a shotgun blast. Again, it hurt like HELL on my arm, but I kept firing, until someone screamed ''Taaaaaank!'' before several more shots went off. I took off, making it around the tent, only to see one who looked like a bartender take a large blow from the tank. He was launched several feet, skidding several more. ''Jen, stay hidden,'' She nodded, before lowering herself down to hide.

I took off as fast as I could toward the downed man. Sliding to a stop, I bent down to help him, before he said. ''Stop, I think I broke something,''. Stopping, I heard ''He's dead,'' Before several survivors made their way over to us.

''Is he ok?'' The oldest of the group, maybe a college professor, said.

''He…'' Pausing slightly, I thought, than said '' He broke his ass.'' I finished.

''Ouch,'' The girl, maybe a graduate student, said.

''Wait, who are you?'' A man who looked like a National Guard member, asked.

''My name is Mark Jensen, I'm nineteen years old.'' I listed.

Suddenly, ''Look out!'' The girl screamed, before a large, heavy fist connected with my back. Many people say when you are 'flying' through the air, or about to die, you can see your life flash before your eyes, or everything is in slow motion. That is a load of crap. All I saw as blurred out by pain, although I vaguely remember ripping through a CEDA tent, before coming to a rest in the back. It hurt bad, but probably because I landed on my gun and duffel bag

Jen was the first through the tent. Crouching down, she nudged me gently, and cooed worriedly. ''Don't worry Jen, I'm ok, somehow,'' Groaning slightly, I rolled over to see the four survivors running towards me. The two guys were supporting the third. 'They'll kill Jen on sight! Shit,'' Thinking fast, I flipped her over, earning a squeak from her, and pinned her down, shielding her from bullets. I didn't notice the intimate position we were in.

''You ok?'' The bartender asked.

''Yes,'' I mumbled.

''Wait, you got a hunter, move I'll finish it!'' the National Guard said, aiming his M-16.

''No, wait, let me explain.'' I hurried out. '' This is Jennifer, she's helped me survive, can you just... not kill her,'' I said over my shoulder.

''I don't know…'' the professor said. However one backed me up.

''I believe him,'' The girl said. The guys looked like they were about to protest, but the girl shot them a look that scared me. Then she continued ''She doesn't kill us we don't kill her,'' She said with a smile.

''Thank you,'' I got out, before turning back to Jen, all while saying calmly to her, ''It's safe Jen, don't kill them, they won't…'' but I couldn't finish because the moment I turned to her, she leaned up and captured my lips with hers.

'She's kissing me,' I thought the obvious. Gently, her tongue pushed into my mouth and mingled with mine, and I could vaguely taste fruit, before she slowly broke off for air. She smiled gently. I looked back at the survivors, and they all had a 'what the fuck?' look on their face.

The oldest one cleared is throat before saying '' Well, we might as well get going,''

'' Yea,'' I said, my voice squeaky. Jen was still smiling as I got up, and while we were walking away. The walk was pretty silent, until the soldier spoke, ''Dude, what the hell?''. I sighed, knowing this was coming. ''Jen was an old friend, she's infected and is helping me survive,''

''That didn't answer my question,''.

''Ok, she likes me or something, and that's why she kissed me, and I don't know why she isn't killing me,''

''I guess that's ok…'' the oldest said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

We continued along the path slowly, until a bright red painted door came into view. We all took off in a mad dash for it. I was the last one through, and I slammed the door shut and barred it. I didn't have the energy to move, ( I had been feeling weak for a long time), I just flopped down. Jen, of course was right there, curling up next to me, her head on my shoulder.

''Ok, explain yourself,'' The soldier interrogated.

''Ok, I knew Jen since before I could talk. She's a year younger than me, and my parents divorced and I left to go live on the west coast,'' I answered, leaving out the part about Jen and me running away to try and live at a playground when we found out I was moving. ''Ok, you know me, now, who are you?''

''My name is Landon, I'm 38, and I am a biochemistry professor,''

''I'm Ian, 29, and I'm on leave from the 75th Ranger Regiment, and dude, if you're trying to prove you arn't fucking Jen or whatever her name is, you probably might want to stop grooming her,'' He snickered out. Looking down, I realized I had started running my hand through her hair again. I turned a bright red, the other survivors snickering at my discomfort, but Jen just looked so peaceful, I couldn't stop, I really didn't want to.

The injured one stopped snickering long enough to say, ''My name's Josh, 25, and I work at a bar serving mostly college students. That's even how I met Landon,'' I could tell I liked this guy, he seemed optimistic.

''And I'm Kristine! Oh, I'm also 20,'' She said cheerfully.

''Ok, introductions out of the way, let's rest a minute, then get going,'' 'Thank God,' Slowly, I reached into a duffel bag and pulled out a candy bar. Gently, I broke it in half and gave one part to Jen. She wolfed it down quickly, and I almost laughed at how fast she swallowed. Chewing slowly, I had time to actually look at the survivors. Landon had on a simple jacket with the initials UNE on the back. He wore glasses over a pair of ice blue eyes, and had a short, clean haircut, with a clean shavenface. Ian was Mexican, with a clean shaven face and military buzz cut. He wore all desert camouflage. Josh had on a dress shirt and dress pants. He had short, spiky blond hair, and had a visible stubble growing. Kristine was attractive, honestly. She had long red hair pulled into a pony tail, and a bright, happy look on her face. She seemed like the kind of person that could make you smile if you were in hell. Which, we kind of are.

''Ok, we've wasted enough time, come on, let's get going,'' Landon said. Groaning slightly, I stood, Jen still following me, before we burst into the light.

* * *

''Which way?'' Landon said. We were currently at a fork in the road; each one seemed to have a saferoom. ''Ok, I got an idea. Look at this sign,'' Someone had spray painted 'Both streets lead to same safe house,' ''Me and Jen will go one way, you four go the other, and we'll look for supplies and meet up again at the saferoom,'' I said. ''Ok,'' Landon agreed.

''See you guys in a minute,'' I said.

''Alright, just be careful with what you do to Jen, necrophilia, you know,'' Ian joked. ''Blow me,'' I retorted. That was a mistake. ''Well, that's not really my thing, but I'm sure Jen would oblige,'' He smirked. The best part was when Jen turned at the sound of her name, and nodded, not understanding what we were saying.

'' See, she'll do whatever it is you want her to, just ask!'' He said while failing to hold in laughter.

''Alright, I'll see you guys later,'' I gestured to them ''Ian,'' and I flipped him off before walking away, Jen following suit.

* * *

'Alright, I like the look of this house,' I thought. Running over, I smashed the front door. Looking around, I saw I was in a living room with a staircase. Pulling the letter out of my pocket, I saw the perfect opportunity. Slowly, I jogged to the staircase and climbed up it. There was one room, a simple bedroom. Flopping down on the small bed on it, I opened the letter. It was crumpled slightly, obviously having been read before, and began…

_Jen,_

_Nice job getting into that university in California, but I know why you chose there, you want to go see that boy again! _There was a smiley face drawn here_. I know what you do in your room when you think you are all alone, and let me tell you, if half of what you say is true, this guy has it cut out for him! Just remember, if you're going to do something, make sure it's consensual, I don't wanna here about you getting arrested for rape!_ There was another smiley face drawn here. _Other then that, I just want to say good luck and don't drop out. _There was some scrawled writing on the bottom. Squinting, I saw it read _Very funny, Shanna!_ I sat down slowly. 'Jen got accepted into a school in California, and was going there to see me?' I thought. ''That's amazing'' was all I could get out.

I had tried to get into a college on the East coast so maybe I could see her again, but I was never a good student, getting by with B's, and coupled with high prices, the best I could get to was a college in California. The same one Jen got into. I had sent her a letter telling her I had tried to get into a college near her, but couldn't, and the best I could do was the college I was going to. She might have gotten in to see me again.

''You know what you need to do, for both of you. You owe it to her and yourself to do what you are about to do,'' A voice said. It was neither horny nor common sense, but a combination of both. Despite its confusing statement, I knew what it meant, and knew I should.

Jen saw me reading the letter, and cooed slightly to get my attention. Looking over, I saw Jen, with her head tilted slightly, a few strands of her hair over her eyes. Brushing it back behind her ear, I put my hand on her head, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was shocked for a second, before slowly returning with as much force as she could muster.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

That's right!, next chapter! But you have to wait! I got to stop with the cliffhanger's, but again, next chapter is when you get to what we've all been waiting for. So remember, if you liked this part, review, big green button, recommend me to a friend, put me on an alerts list, maybe favorite me, and maybe I'll update faster. More reviews means faster writing means sex sooner. EDIT. At the advice of an author who is MUCH more skilled than me, I made a few minor changes. I hope this makes it much easier to read


	4. Up All Night Long

This is the chapter you all have been waitingfor. Ignore the heat risingin your house or the tapping at your door, that man is just the greeter. If anybody remembers chapter one, I put that I disliked writing sex scenes. That's not true, I just suck at writing them, so if this sucks, sorry. Now, onto the annoyingdisclaimers. NOTE. This chapter contains strong language and Strong, descriptive sexual content takingplace between a heterosexual couple of an infected woman and an immune man including nontraditional intercourse (that means oral, for those noobs). If you don't like that, leave. I own nothing, considering what website I'm posting this on. Now that this is (possibly, check the author note's at the bottom for more info) the last chapter, I feel I need to respond to a few reviews: **xmodius**: thank you so much, you have been really helpful, **666TheWitch666**: you got another clicky button, happy?, **silverdragon98**: I am, in general, an awesome person. Finally, this is the funniest review I have ever gotten. It's from an anonymous reviewer, **the hunter next door:** This is the actual review, in italics. It's awesome. _YOU [bleep]! YOU ARE WORSE THAN A HUNTER, TANK, WITCH, SMOKER, JOCKEY, CHARGER, SPITTER, BOOMER, SCREAMER, AND ALL OTHER SPECIAL INFECTED IDEAS({[even roflburgerapawcalips123's infected idea,hes mah bro[})IN ONE SAFEHOUSE ALL TOGETHER!BY YOURSELF TOO! You worry all the cliffhangers I mean._I told you this review was awesome. Now, onto Asthenia. Italics mean flashback.

* * *

Our tongues danced together as we squeezed together on the small, twin sized bed, years of passion finally erupting. I broke off to rip the green hoodie off of her, followed by her dark gray shirt. I pulled my T-shirt off, followed by the light blue one I wore under. Pulling her back to me, our tongues lapped at each other like this was a conjugal visit. We couldn't get close enough to each other.

Pulling away again, I pulled her pants of as fast as possible, throwing them into a corner, before diving back at her mouth. I unbuckled her stained bra, dropping it carelessly on the floor. Quickly lifting Jen from my lap, off the erection I had unknowingly been sporting, and pulled the panties off of her. Gently laying her down, I looked at this beautiful hunter below me. Her mousy brown hair was covering an obvious blush, her breasts, while not what one would call big, maybe a B cup, were perfect to me. My eyes continued to rove down her stomach, thin from lack of food and jumping constantly, until they made their way to her arousal. I had never seen such a beautiful creature in my life. I couldn't help but remember the first time we slept together.

_I was awoken by a tapping at my shoulder_

_''Waddya__ want?'' I muttered, my eyes still squeezed shut._

_''It's me, Jenny,'' She whispered, ''Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?''_

_''Yea,'' I muttered, still half asleep. I felt a light body slowly lower itself into my bed. However, she seemed to be trying to keep a distance from me. It couldn't have been comfortable. Sighing, I flipped over, grabbed her, and pulled her deep into my chest. She gave a frightened squeak, followed a content sigh. _

_I had never slept as good as I did that night._

Jen's moans snapped me back to attention. She looked like she was ready to impale herself on me, but I wanted something else first. Jen was in for a ride. Gently, I pulled her into a kiss, before breaking off and slowly trailing the kisses downward. Passed her neck, her breasts, and across her stomach, before reaching the prize, smiling reassuringly at her, I pulled it to my mouth.

Jen let out a confused coo, followed by a pleasured, surprised moan. I started to jab my tongue into her, my excitement pressing painfully against my shorts. Continuing what I was doing, I reached up and slowly began to toy with her breasts, gently rubbing them, teasing her nipples. Her moans grew louder, and I wanted so bad to see what I was doing to her. Awkwardly, I managed to look up while continuing what I was doing, before stifling a laugh by doubling my tongue work. Jen's eyes were screwed shut and her claws were scratching futilely for something to hold onto. Looking back, I continued on her, swirling my tongue wherever I could reach, trying to give Jen as much pleasure as I could.

I started swirling my tongue in her, while simultaneously sucking on her pleasure center and kneeding her breasts.

I knew she was getting close, her entire body was shivering, and her moans were becoming fast and erratic. going for the kill, I pulled her to me, sucking while continually jabbing my tongue into her. That was it for her. Jen squealed loudly as her climax hit her, her entire body shivering in ecstasy. Pulling away from her garden, I slowly crawled up to her, pulling her into a kiss. I thought Jen would need a little time to recover. She didn't think so.

Moaning, she began groping, with her claws, my erection, trying to bring it to her.

I couldn't help groaning as I asked, ''Is this what you want?''.

''Marrrrk, yeeees,'' Jen tried to get out, but I got the message.

Reaching down, I unbuckled my shorts, dropping them next to our clothes, before finally, I pulled off my boxers, freeing my erection. I suddenly got more worried then a virgin about to experience his first time.

'What if I hurt her? what if I can't please her? What if I cum early?' I couldn't help thinking. However, Jen's moans dispelled any thoughts I had. She didn't care what happened, she just wanted me. And I wanted her. Slowly, I lined myself up, before pressing forward into her.

We both let out groans as I entered her. 'God she's tight,' I couldn't help thinking. I started thrusting, fast but weak, plunging deep into her void, my hands finding their way to the mounds of flesh on her chest, gently pawing at them. I slowly began to speed up my thrusting, Jen's moans egging me on. Her eyes were squeezed shut as I slammed into her. A wave of pleasure rocked over me, rushing us towards an impending climax. Suddenly, moving with a speed I didn't think possible, Jen gave a cry and pulled me into a fevered kiss, our tongues dancing wildly. Continuing the kiss, Jen began to reach out, clawing at the bed, trying to grab ahold of something.

I was close, I began moving wildly and erratically, the feeling of Jen constricting rhythmically around my excitment was too much. I knew Jen was close too, her shrieks and moans sounding exactly like they did several minutes ago and her arousal was leaking and clenching down erratically. Suddenly, she gave a loud cry, sounding like a mixture of a hunter's screech and an orgasmic wail, and came. Her claws slammed down on the small bed so hard they ripped through, and her garden clenched wildly on me. That was it for me. My manhood erupted with pent up passion, firing everything it had. The liquid heat filled her as she continued shaking through her orgasm. Gently, as our climaxes subsided, I pulled out of her.

I was panting slightly, having never cum that hard, I was really tired. Jen hadn't fared any better. With her eyes half closed and her face brighter than mine was when our parents gave us ''The Talk'', she looked ready to pass out. Too bad we couldn't sleep. We needed to get to the saferoom before the others did.

Slowly, I got to my feet and pulled on my boxers, followed by my shorts. Buckling my belt, I realize, Jen probably couldn't get her clothes on. Slowly, still half naked, I walked over to her lying on the bed. I began to help her get her clothes on. First I pulled on her panties, her giving off a moan when I accidentily brushed her sex, followed by her bra. As I was pulling her hoodie over her head, I realized for the first time, what I just did. I fucked my best friend, who was a zombie, and I loved every second of it.

Shakily, I helped her to her feet, before pulling her into a deep kiss, not lustful, like a few minutes ago, or fearful, like an hour ago, but romantically, trying to put all my feelings into that one kiss. Pulling away, I mumbled ''I love you,'' knowing she probably wouldn't respond. I slowly began to walk away, expecting Jen to follow, until I heard her attempting to speak.

I looked back. Jen was on the bed struggling with her words.

''Maaaaa, Maarrrrk, looove, yoooou,'' She finally got out. I choked back a sob. I pulled her into a hug.

''Come on, Jen, lets go,''

Searching around the house, I found a new lighter, tossing my old one away. Grabbing a bottle of water, I chugged it down wildly, having lost a lot of fluid, before giving the rest to Jen. Slowly, I mumbled ''We might as well leave,''

Jen nodded, before jumping towards the door, and slamming into a wall. I muffled a laugh. She still hadn't recovered yet. Unsteadily, she got to her feet. Looking at me, I smiled at her, causing her to look down and blush. My smile turned into a frown 'Why's she blushing?' I questioned myself, before realizing, that was the same smile I gave her before I... yea. Walking up to her,I lifted her face before pulling her into another hug. Carelessly, I opened the door, before we took off running.

* * *

''Race you!'' I shouted at Jen, who was a little ways behind me. I began running as fast as I could, hearing Jen's screeches steadily catch up to me, I turned around. She was a few feet behind me, a wide smile on her beautiful face. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I turned around... and slammed into a parked car. Almost immediately, a shrill sound tore through the air and infected's angry cries filled my ears.

''Fuck. Run!'' I shouted. I didn't have to tell her twice. We barreled forward, the zombies on our tail, until I saw the bright red portal to safety. Jen and I barely made it into the house with all the infected on our asses.

Slamming the safe door shut, I pulled a bookcase in front of it to barricade it, before looking around. We were in a Y shaped room with two doors on the ears and another one on the tail. Slowly, I walked to a couch and flopped down. Giving a sigh of relief, I muttered '' Damn car alarms,''. Jen flopped down next to me. I pulled her closer to me, and she snuggled her head into my neck. Kissing the top of her head, I thought what happened in the last few days. My best friend found me in several hundred square miles of infected land, and had followed me for a week, until she got up the nerve to open a window and cuddle up next to me. I find out she's my best friend, She kissed me, and now she's my lover.

A moan broke me from my reverie. Looking down, I saw Jen with a large blush on her face, kind of weird to see on someone whose skin is grey, and a look on her face that I had seen before, I knew what she wanted. I smiled down at her.

''Ready for round two?''

* * *

At the top of the page, you read that this might be the last chapter. That is true. Due to some events. I might end this, I might not. It all depends on what you want me to do. If you want me to continue this, review, favorite, maybe recommend me to a friend. Also, that was my first time writing a lemon. Hell, this entire story is my first time writing anything that wasn't a school paper or essay, but I think I did pretty good, I mean... Why are my pants sticky? So, for the (maybe) last time, this is Angel of Airwaves, signing off.


	5. Dark and Scary

This one's gonna suck. Do not read this if you don't like swearing, blood, or fingering.

* * *

I stood, Jen following, before I pulled her into a passionate kiss, my tongue entered her mouth, dancing together, before I pulled away. I yanked the hoodie and t-shirt over her head, Jen cooing gently, before pulling her back to me. I stood her up and yanked my two T-shirts off, tossing them wildly. I leaned in, kissing her, my tongue danced with her's, my hands reaching behind her to unbuckle her bra. I dropped the stained garment on the ground, before reaching up to rub her breasts, gently squeezing them. Jen broke away before moaning loudly. I reached down further, one hand still pawing at her chest, another reaching down to unbuckle her pants, before pulling them off of her. I brought her face up to mine, kissing her gently, while slowly reaching a finger down...

Jen let out a long, low moan as I gently rubbed at her through the cloth barrier. I could feel the moisture and heat even through her panties. I continued to rub at her, her panties quickly becoming VERY wet, as she moaned into my mouth. I knew this wasn't going to be enough. As I broke away from the kiss and her garden, Jen gave a huff of dissapointment. I smiled reassuringly at her, before I used one hand to pull her soaked undergarment down around her ankles. As I moved up, Jen kissed me passionately, her tongue pushing into my mouth. I was surprised by her roughness, but I kissed back as hard as I could. Soon I reached down, and gently began rubbing her opening. Jen moaned and cooed into my mouth as I rubbed at her. I reached my middle finger forward, before slowly pushing into her.

Jen gave a surprised, pleasured coo as I slowly pushed my finger into her depths. I rubbed at any part of her I could reach, while kissing at Jen's neck, her head held high. I slowly sped up my fingering, pushing all the way into her, before moving my index finger down. I slowly pushed another finger into her, rubbing at any part of her I could reach. Jen gave out a screech of pleasure as I rubbed at her pleasure center. I moved my left hand up and rubbed at her breasts, trying to send her over the edge.

Jen was close. She gave an almost constant groan as I rubbed at her garden, it clenching down, forcing my fingers in deeper. Suddenly she gave a cry as she hit her peak. She nearly fell over, dropping into my chest. I kept rubbing at her through her climax as she shivered in my arms. I pulled my soaked fingers out of her, before kissing her gently. As we broke away, Jen looked down, where my excitement was pressed noticebly against my shorts, before looking at me expectantly. I quickly unbuckled my shorts, dropping them, followed by my boxers.

Jen smiled at me, before pouncing. She slammed into me, knocking me backwards onto the couch. I panicked, Jen sitting on top of me like she was going to shred me.

'Oh, God, she's gonna kill me!' I thought. Jen smirked at me, her claws grabbing at my shoulders. I braced myself, praying my death would be over fast, before letting out a gasp. Jen had pushed herself down on me, hard. Jen sarted moving, fast and strong, slamming herself down on me, over and over. I grabbed at her hips to try to slow her down, but she wouldn't have any of that, her claws moved from my shoulders to my hands, pushing the roughly to my sides. Waves of pleasure hit me as she pushed down on me over and over. I grabbed her hips, slowing her slightly, Jen groaning in pleasure. Jen slapped my hands away, pushing my manhood into her void, over and over again. Jen gave a cry and kissed me feverishly, her tongue shoving into my mouth.

My hunter began to speed up, her garden clenching rhythmically down on my erection. Her claws tightened on my shoulders almost painfully. Her cries were becoming pure screams, and it was a miracle no one had heard us. I was close. Jen was too, her grey face somehow bright red, and her shrieks loud and pleasured. Suddenly, Jen arched her back, and gave off an orgasmic wail. She squeezed down on me, tightening like a vice. That was it. My manhood fired all it had into her, filling her with liquid heat, her body quaking violently as I filled her. As I hit my climax, Jen dug her claws into my shoulders, cutting into my skin. Jen collapsed on top of me, having cum harder than before. I had too. I slowly pulled out of her, Jen shaking slightly.

I slowly stood up, Jen just rolling over and staying on the couch, where I could see very obvious evidence of our actions. I checked my shoulders. The cuts wern't deep, or bleeding badly, but they would scar. Permanent evidence of our actions. I blushed slightly, before slowly and shakily pulling on my clothes. I pulled Jen to her feet, before helping her into her clothes. She was so sensitive that she practically fell over when I pulled on her panties. I stood her up and looked her over. Other than her mousy brown hair sweat covered and stuck to her bright red face, and her shaky knees, she looked like normal. I smiled at her, before falling back on the couch. Jen quickly flopping down on my chest.

Pulling my duffel bag up on the couch to hide the stains, I laid back, Jen already asleep in my chest, and closed my eyes, knowing my dreams would be on my beautiful hunter.

* * *

'' Hey, Mark. Hey Marky Mark, wake up!''

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Josh leaning over me.

'' What's up?''

I slowly rose, blinking slightly, Jen still snuggled up in my chest.

''Why'd you wake me up?''

Josh smiled, '' We need sleep too, y'know,''

Ian inturrupted this, commenting from the safehouse door ''We would have woke you sooner, but Kristine didn't want to wake ''The Happy Couple,''

Kristine smiled from the other side of the room before saying, ''Don't worry, Mark, I think its cute that you two could stay a couple even after you moved away and she was infected,''

''She was never my girlfriend, but Ok,'' I said, blushing bright red. I quickly changed the topic '' What are we doing to get out of here?''

''That would be me,'' Landon called. He was on a small desk on the other side of the room, fiddling with an old radio.

''We're gonna see if we can get someone to respond. I'm gonna go through all the signals and try to find one that has someone respond,''

''Cool,'' I smiled '' Here that, Jen?'' She was curled up on my chest, but her eyes were wide and curious. ''We're getting out of here!'' I almost cheered, before adding ''I mean, how long could it take to find a rescue frequency?''

_One Week Later._

I was lying on the couch, playing with a lighter, Jen on top of me. Josh was sitting against a wall. Ian was tossing a pipebomb against the safehouse door. Kristine was laying on the floor, looking at and cleaning her sniper rifle. Landon was still fiddling with the radio.

'' So, '' Ian moaned out of boredom '' Want to play some more checkers, Mark?''

I groaned '' No, if I play one more game, I'm seriously gonna burn down the safehouse,''

Even Jen, who once spent three hours entertaining herself in school staring at a white wall, was stretched out on my chest, groaning with boredom. Ian hadn't even cracked a joke about hearing Jen and me having sex while everyone else was out of the safehouse, thank God he didn't know we really did.

''Why is this taking so long, anyway?'' Ian called

''Because four days ago you broke one of the knobs and we had to spend time fixing it,'' Josh responded sarcastically.

''Oh, yeah,'' Ian muttered.

''Wait, I think I got something! '' Landon called.

Kristine flat out cheered before standing up. We all darted to where he was sitting to hear the transmission.

'' Attention all survivors,'' The man on the radio said. '' Proceed to The Freedom Hotel for evacuation. Repeat. Proceed to Freedom Hotel for evacuation,''

'' I know where that is!'' Josh exclaimed, '' I worked there a few summers ago! It's like twelve blocks from here, and seeing as how every zombie in twenty blocks has tried to get in; it should be a clear shot!''

'' Come on, Josh, you're gonna lead us,'' Landon said while pulling the bar off the safehouse door. Josh pushed it open, leading us to Freedom.

* * *

'' Ok, we're here,'' Josh said.

The hotel loomed over us, twelve or thirteen stories high. Ian had already started breaking down the wooden barriers on the doors. Slamming down the last of the wooden planks, we entered the lobby, a handheld radio on the desk said ''Command, this is The Freedom Hotel chopper, I'm giving it another five minutes, after that, I'm pulling out,''

''Shit, you heard that, we got five minutes, lets go!'' Josh shouted, grabbing the radio and putting it in his pocket. We were about to start running, when…

''Wait, what's that sound?'' Kristine questioned. I listened in. It sounded almost like… screaming.

''Fuck, horde!'' I shouted.

''Run!'' Landon instructed.

We bolted for the staircase, running up them like Satan was after us. The screaming was getting louder, and closer, fast. There was a barricade on the second to last floor. We hopped over quickly.

'' Josh, Mark, get to the roof, and flag that chopper down, we'll hold off the horde,'' Ian instructed, aiming his shotgun at the staircase.

''Ok,'' We shouted, before turning and running, Josh being weighed down slightly by his machine gun.

''Here Josh, catch,'' I yelled, tossing him a flare.

The radio in Josh's pocket sparked to life, ''That's it command, I'm pulling out,''

'' No!'' I shouted, before pulling into a full on sprint. I tripped, smashing into a wall, setting my arm on fire, before righting myself. Slamming into a set of doors, we were on the roof. I popped the flares, green light burning out of them, before waving them back and forth over my head.

''Wait, I see survivors, command, I found survivors!'' The radio said. I peaked my head inside the door, shouting above the sounds of gunshots and screams, ''There's a chopper here for us, let's go!''

The helicopter was a civilian version, small, with the words 'News Chopper,'' slowly hovering at the end of the building, the doors having opened. Josh and I were quickly in, Jen following quickly. Kristine burst onto the roof next, firing her sniper rifle blindly, she quickly hopped onto the chopper. Landon was next, he quickly hopped on. Ian was last. He walked onto the roof, firing his M16 into the crowd of infected, spraying blood and bile all over the ground, before hopping on the chopper. Landon leaned into the cockpit,

''We're all on, lets go!''

The chopper's doors closed, before it started to move away. I slid down the door of the chopper, Jen curling into me, she was also tired. I just wanted a rest, but I knew, my troubles were over. I could settle down with Jen and lead a normal life, with less killing.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

We were about ten minutes into the flight when,

''Wait, what's that on the roof?'' Kristine questioned. I looked out the window. There was something big and muscled hunched over, before it stood, holding something in it's enlarged arms.

Oh, shit.

The tank launched the chunk of concrete straight at the chopper, smashing into the blades. Instantly, it started spinning out of control.

''Shit, hang on!'' The pilot shouted above the emergency beeps, when, black.

* * *

I awoke slowly, pain blossoming in my leg. I couldn't see any of the survivors, but my vision was blurred by my blood. Wiping my eyes clean, I leaned forward on my good leg, and reached forward into the cockpit. I grabbed the pilot's shoulder, pulling him towards me, I saw he was dead. Leaning back, I groaned from pain. Looking down, I saw a body, before stifling a cry.

'' Oh, no,'' I said, '' oh, no, please God, no...'' I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes.

''Jen...''

* * *

I'm back! I'm sorry the scene kinda sucked, I just wasn't feeling this one. Not sure what else you want to know. So, yea, review, big green button, especially if you've favorited it, if you liked the story, favorite, recommend me to a friend. I'm gonna ask something stupid that I know I'm gonna regret later. I'd like a beta reader, so if you're available, and you'd like to, message me, 'cause I need it. I'd also like to take a second to tease another project I'm working on. It's another human/hunter story, so if you like this one, keeep an eye out for that one. Although, considering how slow I type, you won't get it until 2081. So, I'm gonna run before someone tries to lynch me for the cliffhanger. See you later.


End file.
